I am sailor Hey! where is my wand?
by DragonMistress7
Summary: The hp girls are sailor scouts & they have to beat the dark lord but will romance and family stand in the way of peace. The rating will go up.
1. Lets dive right in

Disclaimer; I own nothing. You can sue all you like but would probably lose millions of dollars because the cute little girl in a big red bow and short mini which concealed the most adorable little thong you have ever seen would appeal much more to the public then power-hungry millionaires.   
  
Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Patil sat at the empty table in the great hall. It was Christmas and they had decided to stay at school. Harry had gone with Ron and everyone else had gone home. There seemed to be only a few girls scattered about the Great Hall; in fact the only ones there were Cho and Pansy, neither of which wanted to talk to them.   
  
Cho was still hung up on Harry and Pansy was just another stick-up-the-ass-Sylterin. So the girls sat and did nothing like they usually did. The mail came in as it usually did and fell right into the plate of a bacon as usual. However, instead of a present from home or a fashion magazine, there were four letter address to each of them.   
  
Hermione picked up hers and opened it up without a second thought. Inside it read, "come to the edge of the forbidden forest immediately, Tell no one." She looked up to see that a look of confusion was on the other three.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked somewhat unconcerned.   
  
"Some jerk is trying to play a joke or something and told me to go to the forbidden forest,"Ginny replied somewhat annoyed.  
  
"You got one, too?" Lavender asked.  
  
The other three nodded in union to her.   
  
"Lets go ahead and go see what's going on," Ginny suggested.   
  
Without another word they got up and walked out. On the way out they noticed no one else was there expect the teachers.   
  
When they got outside, they could see two figures walk into the forest but it was too far away to tell who they were. In silence they walked across the lawn and stood at the edge of the forest. There by the roots of a tree was Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks. He took of into the forest. The girls looked to one another and set off after him.   
  
"What they doing here?" Lavender scoffed when she saw that Crookshanks had lead them to a clearing where Pansy and Cho stood glaring at each other and at them.   
  
"We'd like to know that!" Pansy said, shifting her death-stare from Cho to Hermione and the others.   
  
"I can explain that," said a voice from below.  
  
"Now I've seen everything,"Patil said as she stared at Crookshanks who was now accompanied by Cho's gray tabby, Alcatraz.  
  
"Holy shit!" Hermione and Cho both chimed, " I didn't know you could talk!"  
  
"There are many things you don't know," retorted Alcatraz.  
  
"Like that you six are warriors who fight evil and most defeat the Dark Lord," Crookshanks added while gesturing to four pens and two brooches that lay before her, "Each of you pick the one that you want and we'll explain the rest."  
  
After they stood back up they held in each their hands the items that once lay on the ground like this; Cho held up the Mercury pen, Pansy had Mars, Lavender got Venus, Patil posed the Jupiter pen, Ginny received the smaller of the two brooches, and Hermione grasped the brooch with the crescent moon upon it.  
  
"Now Crookshanks, you do the rest," ordered the gray tabby.  
  
With his words a moon appeared upon the ginger cat's forehead and surrounded the girls with light. When the light dissipated the girls nearly collapsed as they contemplated what they had just learned.  
  
They were the Sailor Scouts, defenders of the Universe and now that Voldermort was to powerful for even Professor Dumbledore to face, they were to conquer him and restore peace.   
  
Without any other explanation, the two cats ran back to the castle after leaving behind six watch-communicators. The girls picked these up and put them on.   
  
Ginny was the first one to break the silence, "I guess we should all meet again sometime, like tomorrow."  
  
The others nodded and off they went, trudging through the undergrowth, back to the castle. 


	2. Can't we all just get along

"I can't," Pansy said with the same arrogant tone.   
  
"What! Why not?" Lavender hissed excitedly.   
  
"We need you to get into the inner death eater circle," Hermione explained, near pleading.  
  
Pansy ran her finger in circles upon the frosted window before she answered, "I have no intention of joining the 'good side'."  
  
"Hmp! Let her go!" Cho stuck her nose in the air as she waved her hand in Pansy's direction, "She'll only get in my way."  
  
Pansy just glared at her. After a small staring match Pansy walked out of the double doors of the library.   
  
Hermione slammed her fist on the table top and hissed "What the fuck do you think you're doing? We don't need immature pricks on this team if we expect to get anything accomplished!"  
  
Ginny gently placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder but jumped back a soon as she turn around. Hermione paced the floor for a moment or two then turned back around to face Cho once more, "  
  
"No matter," she sighed, "We'll get along alright without her. However," her voice turned lethal as she hovered over the unflinching form of Cho, "We won't have anyone trying to run the show around here. We work as a team."  
  
"Yeah, a team dictated by you," Patil scoffed from her seat on the window seal.  
  
"What are you getting at?"Hermione crossed her arms haughtily.  
  
"Oh come off it you too!" Lavender intervened, " We need to act our ages here."   
  
"Lavender is right," Ginny continued, "We have to grow up and forget our petty differences on the battle field. Oh!" She exclaimed as Alcatraz hopped onto the table, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Girls it looks like your first battle is sooner then we had expected. Voldermort is attacking Diagon Ally!" The cat spoke frantically.   
  
"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.  
  
You have the power called "sailor teleport" and it isn't effected by any known spells," Alcatraz explained.   
  
Ginny checked around to make sure no one was watching and then she nodded to the others. Thankfully not even the librarian was in today.   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Patil shouted and was covered in electric green ribbons, sparks, and leaves. Finally when everything cleared away she stood in her pose with a green skirt, a long pink ribbon on the back and a shorter one attached to the front of her top. Her hair was brown and pulled in a high ponytail.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Lavender was covered with hearts and yellow light before she appeared again. Her outfit was the same as Sailor Jupiter's but only with an orange skirt and blue ribbons. Her hair was very long and tied back in a red ribbon now and blonde.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Cho did the same and came out in a blue outfit with a lighter shade of blue on her bows. Her hair was shorter and dark blue.  
  
"Super Moon Crises Power" Ginny and Hermione cried in unison. They were surrounded in pink light. When the light disappeared they stood in their sailor scout uniforms. Both had buns and streamers of hair forming two pigtail things but Ginny's was pink and shorter whilst Hermione's was blonde. Sailor moons skirt was white with stripes of blue and yellow with a pink ribbon in the back. She had a red bow on the front of her top with her broach placed in the center. Ginny's was the same but the colors were pink and yellow.  
  
"Time to go scouts!" Alcatraz ordered.  
  
The scouts formed a circle and teleported out of sight.   
  
AN: Hey I'd like to thank my reviewers, if I had any! Come on! I'm writing. Okay!  
  
I promise it gets better as time goes on. I'm not telling you anything more than that Pansy will come to her senses. 


	3. Corny poetry and friends

The girls fell from the sky right into the middle of the death eater circle.  
  
"Hold it right there you evil scum!" Sailor venus/Lavender shouted.  
  
"What have we here?" An evil whisper cmae from a cloaked figure. His voice made shivers run up the scout's spines and you could see the immense fear on the shadowed faces of the death eaters.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts and we're here to stop you from doing anymore harm!"Sailor Mini Moon/Ginny shouted even though her body trembled with fear.  
  
"So Albus has some new rats doin ghis dirty work for him," the sick sound dripped from his mouth making the girls wince as if his words had really slapped them.  
  
"Shut up!" Both Sailor Moon/Hermione and Sailor Jupiter/Patil cried together,"We aren't playing around."  
  
"Okay men, show these girls what it means to play with fire," Though they couldn't see his face they could feel that he wore a look of twisted amusment.  
  
The death eaters raised there wands blasted came from the tips. With the new power the girls had, they could easily jump and dodge the attacks.   
  
"Cover me!" Venus cried as she powered up. "Venus love and beauty shock!" She blew the deadly heart of energy towards a group of the cloaked madmen. They flew back unconsious.  
  
All the while, the Dark Lord watched. He could see that his followers wouldn't win if he didn't do something. With a small wave of his hand the men on the ground woke up and gained more power as did the ones already standing.   
  
It was now taking everything just move fast enough. Jupiter tried to squeeze in attack, "Jupiter Oak ev..Ahhh!" She flew back as a ball of green light her. SHe sat up trembling and holding her side.   
  
Mercury looked over her shoulder at her and was hit with an attack.   
  
"Mercury! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as she dodge a lethal blow. *Damn they're too strong. We're out numbered!*  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire hit twelve men, knocking them down. There stood Sailor Mars in a red scout outfit and long black hair.   
  
"Mars!" Mercury exclaimed, "You came! I'm sorry about..." She was cut off by Mars.  
  
"Forget abou it. We have to deal with these creeps."   
  
"I don't think so!" Voldermort spoke to them, "We'll meet again. Loyal servants let's go back to hq!"  
  
They vanished leaving the scouts behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night the girls met in the tower.   
  
"Thanks Pansy for helping. I guess I was wrong," Cho lowered her head as she said this.  
  
"Don't get use to it,"Pansy replied, "I was just making sure you guys were okay. It doesn't mean I'm joing you."  
  
Before Cho could say anything Crookshanks cut in, "But we have a tool only Sailor Mars can use."  
  
A small puff of smoke appeared and six items lay before the two cats.  
  
"This ball is magic and can be turned into small weapons and everyday things whenever you feel like it, Ginny," Alcatraz pushed the luna ball to Ginny who picked it up.  
  
"This wand can be used to heal poeple, Hermione," Crookshanks explained as Hermione picked up the cresent wand.( I know she doesn't have that anymore but in this she does.)  
  
"And this computer can help locate weak points, Calculate stragies, and see things the human eye can't,"the ginger cat stated.  
  
Alcatraz said, "This pen can transform you into any disguse you need, Lavender."( in the original Sailor V comics she did have a transformation pen.)  
  
"These ear rings will magnify your strength ten fold, Patil," The russian blue spoke as she put them on. (Come on, Jupiter needs a item too.)  
  
"And these scrolls will help you with weaker enemys," Crookshanks said to Pansy.  
  
"DO you know what the penatly is for going against the Dark Lord?" Pansy whispered but they all heard, "How can I defy my family? They would kill me."  
  
Lavender caught her as she lost her balance. Pansy let a few tears escape their blue prison but then stopped the rest that tried to break out.   
  
"I'm engaged to Goyle! Of all poeple!" She nearly screamed, "I can't stop it. I was punished when I tried to reject his proposal."  
  
"It's okay!" Ginny said as Patil patted her shoulder gently.  
  
"They wont ever have to know it was you," Hermione explained, "Didn't you noticed that we looked completely different? They couldn't tell who it was and if we defeat them then you don't have to marry anyboy!"  
  
"You're right...I'll do it!" Pansy said with a small smile.  
  
"To the Sailor Scouts!" Cho put her hand out.  
  
"Defenders of love and peace," Lavender said as she placed hers ontop of Cho's.  
  
"Champions of justice!" Patil followed suit.  
  
"Protectors of the innocent," Ginny added her hand to the groups.  
  
"Guardians of happiness," Pansy placed her hand on top of the others.  
  
"And the evil doers worst enemy!" Hermione topped it off and they threw their hands into the air.  
  
"Don't you mean 'makers of corny poems and enemy's of poets everywhere!" Ginny giggled and they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Let me try this thing out!" Ginny did the rini thing with the ball and said "Hot chocolate and cheese cake!"  
  
It appeared in front of them.   
  
An: I know it was corny but get over it. I love cheese cake! *drool* So come on. Make a girl happy and review. Oh yeah and vote for future couples.   
  
The guys are  
  
Draco  
  
Harry  
  
Ron  
  
Lupin   
  
Snape (He is hot)  
  
Sirius (He is not dead! He can't be! I can't accept it!)  
  
Nevile   
  
I have seven so that we have a little felxibilty. 


End file.
